


Minor Distractions

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hamlet, Creampie, Crying, Crying During Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, One Shot, Short, Smut, Top Horatio, Wet & Messy, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 13.Weight Gain| Distant/Distracted Sex |Gags| CreampieHamlet can't wait a second for Horatio to finish his stupid letters.Literally.





	Minor Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Short and sweet so I'm finally caught up!

The scribbling of a quill on paper is drowned out by ragged moans of pleasure but persistent regardless.

"Hah, H-Horatio," a high voice whimpers over the sounds of wet skin slapping, "fuck me, pl-please!"

The quill pauses, Hamlet filling with hope as he straightens before slumping back down into a depression, the scratching continuing like a gunshot to his heart.

It must've just been a lull in the letter.

"Mm, h-hey!" Hamlet cries, coiling his arms around his Horatio's neck, "P-pay attention to me! A-as your—_hah_—prince!"

Horatio frowns, laying his pen down for the moment.

Horatio speaks with an entirely unaffected tone, "This letter is very important, Prince Hamlet. I must attend to it as soon as possib–"

_ "Noooo," _ Hamlet whines like a child, moving his legs up and on to the small wooden chair to get some better leverage as he tries to slam his hips down. It had been a week of these damned letters! Constantly taking up Horatio's precious time—or, rather, Hamlet's precious time, as he simply _ needed _ a good fuck from his manservant every once in a while, and he refused to let anyone else do it. "Attend to _ me! _ I'm far more important! I am y-your _ master!" _

Hamlet thrusts his ass up and down onto Horatio's hard cock, restlessly shifting to try to get his head to strike his prostate. Tears of frustration prick his eyes, for he just can't do it, can't quite get it but once or twice on pure accident, the beautiful lightning of pleasure that volts up and down his spine from such a rarity fading away quickly and leaving him infuriated.

Horatio doesn't even flinch, just reading his letter like there isn't at all a man sat in his lap, panting, moaning, desperately using his entire _ cock._

"God, fuck me, fuck me, _ fuck me!" _ Hamlet chants right into Horatio's ear, practically sobbing at this point. He drops his hips, not even trying to fuck himself on Horatio's cock anymore. He leans back with tears running down his face, nearly incomprehensible as he says, "Just fuck me, Horatio, please, God, _ please…" _

Incredible pressure suddenly snaps up his wrists, legs kicking up beneath him and forcing him to stumble out of the chair. His hands are yanked hard, pulling him like a rag doll until he finds himself on his own bed, untouched covers instantly ruined as he crashes onto them.

That wonderfully thick cock returns home inside of him as Horatio climbs onto the bed in a matter of seconds, already thrusting in and out with incredible speed and power he could never even hope to come anywhere near by himself.

"Oh–God–_yesss–Hor-at-i-o! _" Hamlet shouts, toes curling, surely disturbing the servants outside his door, every syllable cut off by another hard fuck that moves his entire body on his king-sized bed.

Horatio pins him down with his larger body and a vice-like grip upon either arm, snapping his hips against him as hard as he physically can and heaving right in front of Hamlet's flushed face.

"Is this what you desired, dear prince?" Hamlet nods furiously, tears spilling from his eyes as he's finally, _ finally, _ given the pleasure he so desperately _ needed. _ "You bloody harlot!" Horatio spits, digging his nails into Hamlet's thin wrists until the pressure aches the veins beneath, "Begging for your manservant to take you like a God damned _ woman,_ what in the world is _ wrong _with you?"

Hamlet can only shake his head, feeling himself already so close to cumming, dragging his hands through Horatio's locks as he whimpers and moans, squeezing his thighs around the other's.

"Hah, ah, s-so _ good," _ Hamlet whines high in his throat, arching his back as little as he can with Horatio crushing him into the mattress.

"What do you say, Hamlet?" Horatio asks, panting heavier as he nears his own limits but continues to fuck him relentlessly, _ "What do you say?" _

"Th-thank you! _ Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, _ oh God, oh fuck, _ Horatio!" _

Hamlet cums, spending himself between their bodies, climax heightened as Horatio just keeps driving into him for a few more thrusts as he chases his own pleasure, grinding against his prostate.

Horatio drives into him balls deep and yanks the prince further down onto his cock, ejaculating inside of his tight hole so powerfully Hamlet can _ feel _it coat his walls, filling his intestines.

Horatio leans down as Hamlet relaxes his stiff body, their sweating foreheads pressing together.

Hamlet watches as his ever-attentive valet reaches up overtop of him, bringing his soft hand to his cheek to run away his still-wet tear stains.

"I apologize, dear Haml–"

Hamlet presses a trembling finger to his lips, smiling slightly. "No. That was everything I wanted and more."

Horatio grins. "Was it really? It was actually quite fun for me as well."

"Oh yes!" Hamlet runs his own fingers on his friend's cheekbone. "We should try something like this again sometime," he snickers quietly.

"Whatever you desire," Horatio replies, ghosting his hand on Hamlet's fingers as he looks down in his eyes with deep passion, "my _ sweet _prince."

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> I am open to any sort of comments if you wanna, including criticism. ;] 
> 
> Didn't mean to make Hamlet cry but it just kinda happened lol.


End file.
